The present invention pertains to the field of forming interconnects and, in particular, to the field of wafer packaging.
Prior art conventional Direct Flip Chip (xe2x80x9cDFCxe2x80x9d) packaging technology and Chip Scale Package (xe2x80x9cCSPxe2x80x9d) packaging technology provide integrated circuit (xe2x80x9cICxe2x80x9d) assemblies that address Original Equipment Manufacturer (xe2x80x9cOEMxe2x80x9d) requirements for smaller, thinner, lighter, denser, and lower cost packages for ICs. However, reliability and cost of these prior art, conventional packaging technologies continue to be important issues. A brief outline of the above-identified prior art conventional packaging technologies and the problems they face follows with reference to FIGS. 1 and 2.
In particular, FIG. 1 shows, in pictorial form, underfilled Flip Chip Assembly 100 that is fabricated in accordance with prior art DFC packaging technology. As shown in FIG. 1, wafer die 110 (having a coefficient of thermal expansion (xe2x80x9cCTExe2x80x9d) of about 3 ppm/xc2x0 C.) is bonded to interconnect joints 1201-1205 and interconnect joints 1201-1205 are bonded, in turn, to (mounted on) printed circuit board (xe2x80x9cPCBxe2x80x9d) 140 (having a CTE of about 14 to 21 ppm/xc2x0 C.). In addition, underfill material 130 is disposed between wafer die 110 and PCB 140 to surround interconnect joints 1201-1205. Thermal mismatch between the various package materials (for example, CTE differences between wafer die 110 and PCB 140) causes high residual stresses, resulting in device failure at connections between vias and interconnect joints 1201-1205 and at connections between PCB 140 and interconnect joints 1201-1205. In accordance with this prior art packaging technology, stress is reduced, and reliability is thereby enhanced, by surrounding interconnect joints 1201-1205 with underfill material 130 (for example, a thermo-set polymer). However this prior art method of stress reduction does not reduce device-to-board interfacial stresses (i.e., stresses between wafer die 110 and PCB 140), instead, it redistributes them into a greater area to reduce stress and strain at interconnect joints 1201-1205. Unfortunately, this prior art method of stress reduction has the following drawbacks: (a) inherent processing problems with underfill material 130 relating to dispensing/injection and (b) the fact that, after underfill material 130 is cured, encapsulated interconnect joints 1201-1205 cannot be reworked in case of failure. The fact that encapsulated interconnect joints 1201-1205 cannot be reworked in case of failure drives a need to have a xe2x80x9cKnown Good Diexe2x80x9d (xe2x80x9cKGDxe2x80x9d) before surface mounting it to PCB 140. This can be very costly for assembly manufacturers.
Lastly, the above-identified problems necessitate that an interposer (flexible or rigid) of some kind be used in addition to the DFC packing technology. Unfortunately, this adds to the size and cost of the package, while decreasing device functional performance.
Flip Chip Technologies, Inc. of Phoenix, Ariz. has adopted an Ultra Chip Scale Package (xe2x80x9cCSPxe2x80x9d) packing technology to enhance the strength of interconnect joints either by increased joint geometry (height) or by utilizing new, and more expensive, solder joint alloys having greater mechanical strength. The purpose is to increase the life expectancy of the device at the solder interconnect joints. However, underfill material is still needed in the package assembly so that solder interconnect joints pass more than 200 thermal cycles (xe2x88x9240xc2x0 C. to 125xc2x0 C.) when larger die size is required. See an article by D. S. Patterson, P. Elenius, and J. A. Leal entitled xe2x80x9cWafer Bumping Technologiesxe2x80x94A Comparative Analysis of Solder Deposition Processes and Assembly Considerations, EEPxe2x80x94Vol. 19-1, Advances in Electronic Packagingxe2x80x941997 Volume 1 ASME 1997, pp. 337-351.
FIG. 2 shows, in pictorial form, xcexcBGA(copyright) CSP Assembly 200 that is fabricated in accordance with prior art xcexcBGA(copyright) CSP packaging technology of Tessera Inc. of San Jose, Calif. (xe2x80x9cTesseraxe2x80x9d). As shown in FIG. 2, wafer die 210 (having a CTE of about 3 ppm/xc2x0 C.) is encapsulated in compliant elastomer layer 220. In accordance with this packaging technology, compliant elastomer layer 220 is supposed to provide a decoupling mechanism between wafer die 210 and PCB 250. As further shown in FIG. 2, compliant elastomer layer 220 is bonded to interposer 230, and interposer 230 is bonded, in turn, to interconnect joints 2401-2405. As still further shown in FIG. 2, interconnect joints 2401-2405 are bonded to PCB 250 (having a CTE of about 14 to 21 ppm/xc2x0 C.). In addition, first level interconnects 225 and 226 are highly compliant leads that are formed in an xe2x80x9cSxe2x80x9d shape.
Although this prior art packaging technology allows wafer die 210 to move independently of PCB 250, it significantly reduces device reliability because of the high CTE of compliant elastomer layer 220, i.e., the bonded leads are forced into excessive deflection by compliant elastomer layer 220. As shown in FIG. 2, Tessera""s solution to this problem was to construct highly compliant leads (xe2x80x9cSxe2x80x9d shaped first level interconnects 225 and 226) to take up these large strains. Unfortunately, this prior art packaging technology has tight process windows, which results in low assembly yields, higher costs, and low first level interconnect reliability.
In addition, the prior art CSP packaging technology requires the use of interposer 230 (for example, Flex or TAB tape) which adds to the cost of the package and reduces assembly yields. In further addition, the prior art CSP packaging technology requires customized equipment for high volume manufacturing, which customized equipment can be very costly.
As one can readily appreciate from the above, a need exists in the art for a method for wafer level IC packaging that: (a) can eliminate underfill layers; (b) enables rework to be done at board and chip level assembly; (c) minimizes the effects of thermal mismatches between PCBs and chip assemblies in a cost effective manner; (d) enables testing at the wafer level; and (e) can eliminate the need for an interposer.
Embodiments of the present invention advantageously satisfy the above-identified need in the art and provide a method for forming interconnects that can be applied to provide wafer level IC packaging. In accordance with the present invention, one can provide wafer level IC packaging that: (a) can eliminate underfill layers, thereby enhancing packaging reliability; (b) enables rework to be done at board and chip level assembly; (c) minimizes the effects of thermal mismatches between printed circuit boards(xe2x80x9cPCBsxe2x80x9d) and chip assemblies in a cost effective manner; (d) enables testing at the wafer level; (e) can eliminate the need for an interposer, thereby reducing material and processing cost; and (f) can be fully integrated into existing semiconductor manufacturing lines. Further embodiments of the present invention: (a) enable high density of packaging at the wafer level by enabling the size of interconnect joints to be minimized without reducing their mechanical integrity; (b) provide a chip size, high density, high power package with an integral, low profile, fin heat sink on the backside of the wafer; (c) eliminate solder paste printing, solder ball mounting, and flux cleaning by forming contact metallurgy using wet or dry processing methods such as, for example and without limitation, physical vapor deposition and high deposition rate electroplating of various metal alloys; and (d) depending on the outer joints, reduce device damage from alpha particles emitted by lead-containing solder interconnects.
An embodiment of the present invention is a method for forming interconnects that comprises: (a) forming compliant, conductive bumps on metalized bond pads or conductors; and (b) surrounding the compliant, conductive bumps in a supporting layer. A further embodiment of the present invention comprises forming conductive bumps over the compliant, conductive bumps.